


Rock Me Back to Sleep

by flyinghome21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Coming Untouched, Cuteness overload, Fluff and Smut, It's more in passing and fleeting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but not really, if it matters, slight nipple kink, they're in love y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinghome21/pseuds/flyinghome21
Summary: Louis wakes up in the middle of the night and can't fall back asleep. Harry helps him.





	Rock Me Back to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from lol. It is completely self-indulgent. I woke up in the middle of the night last night and couldn't fall back to sleep for a while and this was what my brain produced. No regrets!! Many thanks to my three group chats, y'all dirty AF and y'all the best!!
> 
> The picture I'm using is a manip from yourssincerlylarry. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

***

Louis jerked awake suddenly, his eyes flying open and his heart thudding in his chest. He was disoriented for a few moments before the room took shape around him. He was home, in the cozy bedroom he shared with his boyfriend of eight years. He was firmly tucked into Harry’s side, his head buried in his neck, Harry’s arm curled tightly around him. A few of Harry’s errant curls tickled his forehead. He was home, he was safe and everything was fine.

Louis glanced over at the clock on his bedside table and—what the hell?! It was three in goddamn morning! He groaned internally and stopped himself from kicking angrily in protest lest he wake the peacefully sleeping Harry.

Every time he went to sleep early so he could get a proper rest for once, he woke up in the middle of the night. Every goddamn time. Maybe the Universe hated him? Maybe this is what he got for refusing to go to sleep as a child? And for all of those times in college when he insisted he had to stay out until four in the morning because that’s when the bars closed. Harry always told him that sleep was important for his health but he never listened and often dragged him along. So now maybe the Universe (or was it Karma?) was getting him back for it and not letting him sleep. Maybe he’d never sleep through the night ever again.

Harry snuffled a bit in his sleep and mumbled something unintelligible.  

“Yeah, I fucking agree,” Louis mumbled and burrowed further into his boyfriend’s side, throwing an arm around his middle and squeezing.

Louis became increasingly fidgety as time passed and he was still wide awake. He did the counting sheep thing, which was stupid if you asked him. How do you count sheep? Who gives a fuck about sheep?! He sang songs in his head. He played an entire game of FIFA in his head. He even imagined a very inventive love story between an alien and a zombie. All this and more and yet he was still awake come four in the morning.

He must not have realized how much he was restlessly shifting because when Harry’s deep voice rumbled above him, he nearly jumped a foot in the air.

“Lou—what time is it?!”

“Jesus Christ, Haz!!” Louis was sitting up now, the bed sheet pooling around his hips. The air was slightly chilly against his naked chest. Why he insisted on sleeping in his underwear even though he got cold easily, he didn’t know.

“What?” Harry’s voice was thick with sleep. He yawned and ran a hand over his face. He glanced over Louis at the clock. “It’s four in the morning. Why are you awake?”

“I’ve been up since three.”

“Aww baby.” Harry’s face softened. He made grabby hands at Louis. “Come here.”

Louis scrambled to get back into Harry’s embrace. He was back to being burrowed into Harry’s side, resting his head in the crook between his neck and shoulder. Harry pulled him close with one arm and gently stroked his hair with his free hand. Harry was always so warm and Louis couldn’t get enough of it.

“Bad dream?”

“No,” Louis said with a sigh. “At least, I don’t think so. I just woke up in a panic. I hate when that happens.”

Harry pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Me too, baby. Try and fall back asleep now.”

Louis tried, he really did. Harry slowly stroking his hair was always the number one thing that put him under. But he was restless and wide awake and getting more frustrated with each passing minute. And as if he didn’t have enough problems already, he was half-hard. Could morning wood start this early?

“Ugh, fuck, Haz, this isn’t working!”

Louis pulled away from his boyfriend and sat up with his back against the headboard and his head in his hands. He felt Harry sit up next to him.

“I’m sorry I woke you,” he said miserably into his hands. He felt a big, warm hand on his back, rubbing him between his shoulder blades.

“Lou, it’s fine,” Harry replied and Louis could almost see his amused smile. “Tomorrow’s Saturday. It’s not like we have to be at work.”

“I know, I’m just so pissed off!” Louis huffed and stretched his legs in front of himself.

Harry’s eyes trailed down his body and stopped on his crotch where his half hard dick was more than visible through his tight underwear.  

“Fuck,” Louis swore and felt himself blush. “That’s another problem. Maybe I should go downstairs and watch TV until I fall asleep.”

Louis made a move to get off of the bed but was stopped by Harry’s arm around his bicep. He turned around to look at Harry quizzically.

“I have a way to solve both of your problems.”

“Wha—”

Louis barely had time to react. His question was cut short as he found himself being pulled towards Harry and maneuvered so that his back was pressed tightly against Harry’s chest in the spooning position.

“Haz—”

“Be quiet for a second, Louis.”

Louis shut his mouth then. He knew when Harry meant business. And business usually meant incredibly satisfying sex so who was he to complain?

Harry had both arms wrapped around him, one across Louis’ shoulders and the other hand was trailing down his chest towards his stomach. Every slight touch of Harry’s fingers on his skin set him on fire. The sheet had long been kicked to the end of the bed but Louis wasn’t even remotely cold anymore.

Harry’s fingers teased under the waistband of Louis’ underwear and his dick was rapidly filling at the thought of what was going to happen next. He was already desperate and couldn’t help the whine that escaped from his lips.

“Harry—”

“Shhhh,” Harry said with a kiss to his neck. “I’ve got you.”

Harry mercifully stopped teasing and shoved Louis’ underwear down over his hips and past his ass one-handed. Louis struggled for a moment to kick them all of the way off. His dick sprang up against his stomach and Harry wasted no time in getting a hand on it. Louis arched into Harry as he began to stroke him in earnest and moaned loudly.

Harry continued to pump him, sometimes with tortuously slow strokes that made him want to cry out of sheer frustration and then switching to fast and hard strokes that made pre-come blurt steadily from his tip.

Louis grinded his ass against Harry’s clothed and very hard dick and fuck if that didn’t make him even more desperate. When Harry’s other hand moved from his shoulder to his nipple and began to move rapidly between them both, Louis nearly lost his mind.

“Fuck!” Louis writhed in Harry’s hold. “Haz—fuck—you know what that does to me. Fuck!”

“Oh baby, I know.” Harry’s breath was hot against his ear. Harry knew full well how sensitive Louis’ nipples were. He was delighted when he first discovered it and never gave them a moment’s rest after that. Not that Louis ever complained, he loved it. One time, Harry succeeded in making him come, untouched, just by giving his full attention to Louis’ nipples. It was one of the best orgasms he’s ever had.

He began to suck a bruise into Louis’ neck while at the same time stroking his dick and relentlessly rolling his aching nipples between his fingertips. Stars were beginning to explode behind his eyelids.

“I’m close, fuck, I’m gonna come!”

And that’s when Harry stopped everything. Louis was momentarily stunned and then whined loudly at the loss. He’d start crying real tears of frustration soon if Harry didn’t touch him again.

“It’s okay,” Harry soothed, running one hand up and down Louis’ torso. “I’ll take care of you, baby, I promise.”

Louis rocked back against Harry, pressing his ass purposely onto his (still) clothed dick and whining loudly. He was so hard that it hurt and he was going to go batshit crazy if he didn’t get some sort of relief soon. Louis felt Harry pull away slightly and heard him rummaging through the bedside table. He turned his head as much as could and watched Harry retrieve the lube and a condom. He was harder now, if that was even possible.

Harry finally pushed off his own underwear one-handed and kicked them off of the bed. Their bedroom was going to be a right mess in the morning and Louis couldn’t care less. His mind was only focused on one thing. The snick of the lube bottle opening brought him back to reality. Harry’s breath was back in his ear and his hand was guiding Louis’ leg up and back so that it rested across Harry’s hip as best as it could.

“Fuck me, Harry,” Louis whined when he felt Harry’s hard dick against the bottom of his spine. “Fuck me, please!”

“I’m going to, kitten,” Harry breathed into his ear. He poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and dropped the bottle onto the bed in front of Louis. “Need to open you up first, okay? Can you be a good boy for me, Louis? Can you?”

“Ye—oh fuck!” Harry inserted one finger easily and Louis moaned obscenely. He was still pretty open from the night before—well, hours before, really—when Harry rimmed him in the shower until he cried and then came harder than he had in a long time.

Harry had had his other arm back across Louis’ shoulders, holding him tightly in place against his chest as he worked his finger in and out. He was careful to avoid Louis’ nipples this time, knowing full well he had to if he wanted him to last.

“Another! Harry, fuck, please!”

Harry shushed him and added a second finger while whispering things in his ear that Louis was already too far gone to comprehend. Louis pushed himself back against Harry’s fingers, trying to ride them as best as he could in this position. He reached behind and gripped Harry’s long curls with both hands. Soon two fingers become three and Louis was near tears. He needed Harry inside of him and he needed him now.

“Harry, fuck, Haz—I’m ready! I’m ready!”

“Okay baby, shhh, okay,” Harry said, kissing just below Louis’ ear. Louis gripped onto the arm around his chest tightly. He pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the already ruined sheets. “I’m going to take care of you, love. I’ll make you feel good.”

Harry ripped open the condom packet with his teeth and more precome spilled from Louis’ tip. Jesus Christ, his man was hot. He could probably come from just looking at Harry but fuck, when he did things like this, it was hard not to, no pun intended. Harry slipped the condom on one-handed and gripped Louis’ hip as he lined up.

The world fell away when Harry began to slowly push into him. He paused when he was fully buried inside Louis. He held Louis tight against his chest and tilted his head to capture his lips in a deep kiss. Louis broke away first and pushed back against Harry.

“Move, Harry, please!”

Harry silently complied and began thrusting into him slowly. Their sex always varied. Sometimes it was loud and rough and fast. And sometimes it was like this, slow and sweet. Louis thought he liked this better; the unhurried, gentle movements, their breathing connected, their arms holding each other tightly. It wasn’t just sex, it wasn’t fucking, it was making love and it always made them both realize how much they mattered to one another.

“God, Louis!” Harry panted into his ear. His voice was thick with emotion. “Do you know how much I love you?” He pulled Louis impossibly tighter against him as the thrusted forward.

“Fuck—fuck—love you too!” Louis was becoming less coherent with each thrust. He was already so close. His dick lay curved against his stomach, angry red and leaking. He reached down to wrap his hand around himself but Harry’s gruff voice in his ear stopped him.

“No! Keep holding onto my arm!” He thrusted particularly hard and Louis lost his breath for a moment. “Don’t touch yourself.”

“Harry!” Louis whined but obeyed. His nails were digging so hard into Harry’s arm he was sure there would be angry red crescent marks there later.

“I want you to come before I do,” Harry said, picking up the pace of his thrusts as best as he could in the position they were in. “And I want you to come untouched.”

Louis felt an electric shock of arousal lick up and down his spine and heat pooled low in his belly. “Haz—” he cried, frustrated tears welling his eyes. “I don’t know if I can. I—”

Harry was quick to soothe him with another kiss. When he pulled away he said simply, “I know you can do it, kitten. Come untouched for me.”

“I—”

Louis’ protest turned into a moan as Harry began thrusting as hard and fast as he could. Louis held onto the arm across his shoulders for dear life and didn’t notice Harry’s free hand move up his torso to his nipples. Harry thrusted into him, bit down on his neck and squeezed his nipple and Louis was coming hard and fast with a loud cry.

“That’s it, baby.”

Harry thrusted into him once, twice, three times before he shot hot into the condom with a loud moan into Louis’ ear.

Louis was only vaguely aware of Harry pulling out gently and getting up from the bed. He heard the tap in the bathroom run for a few seconds and then felt Harry get back into the bed. He briefly registered Harry cleaning him up gently and then presumably himself before settling down next to him.

“Christ, Harold,” Louis panted a few seconds later, when he fully came back to himself. He gingerly turned around to face Harry. “My body is dead but I think my brain is even more awake!”

“Well, we could go for an early morning run….”

“No! Fuck, no, I’m tired, I’m tired!”

Louis burrowed into a laughing Harry and sighed contentedly when he felt Harry’s arms around him. Louis tangled their legs together and pressed his face into Harry’s chest. It was only a few minutes later when he felt himself begin to drift off.

“I love you, Louis,” he felt Harry whisper into his hair.

“I love you too,” Louis mumbled before sleep fully overtook him.

Fuck counting sheep when you had the best boyfriend in the entire world.

***

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading. Please leave kudos or a comment and let me know what you thought :)


End file.
